1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, such as a television receiver or the like, and more particularly, it relates to an image display device of a type having a printer incorporated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In image display devices with a large-sized screen, there are various television receivers in which an image from a projector using, e.g., liquid crystal light valves is reflected by a mirror and projected onto a transparent rear screen from its rear surface (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-107663).